totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Life After Lies
Hey, all! This is the talk page for Life After Lies. You can use this page to discuss the fanfic as I update! Any questions or comments you have about Life After Lies can go here. Thanks for visiting! Fadingsilverstar16 19:02, 15 April 2009 (UTC) How Do You Like Life After Lies? I meant for Life After Lies to be a continuation of Heather's story that takes place a few years after Total Drama Island ends. Do you like it? Do you think I handle Heather's character well? Talk about that here! Fadingsilverstar16 19:02, 15 April 2009 (UTC) I just found it, and will read later when I find time. But the first few sentences were amazing (is that even possible?). Sprinklemist 19:24, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Wow, Thanks! Let me know what you think of it when you finish reading. I already have seven chapters up on Fanficion.net, so I'll be updating pretty fast on this site. Fadingsilverstar16 19:31, 15 April 2009 (UTC) All done. That was super-good! Heather is my favorite TDI character, and I love crime/mystery fiction so it's a good match for what I enjoy reading. I already know who it was that Heather is in charge of babysitting from the hints (I enjoy that character, too). Take a look at my story: Total Drama: Boney Island (if you have the time/interest), I think you might really enjoy it (judging by your style), but I could be wrong. Sprinklemist 21:03, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Heather's totally my favorite character, too. She really needs more love when it comes to fandom. I'm really glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing, and there will definitely be more to come very soon! (Maybe within the next day or so as I complete the 8th chapter.) Also, I'll be sure to read Total Drama: Boney Island and leave a comment for you. Thanks again! Fadingsilverstar16 21:13, 15 April 2009 (UTC) I look forward to more (I'll try not to peak at fanfiction.net). Sprinklemist 21:15, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Oh don't worry! Actually, I'll go ahead and up the second chapter here in a few moments. Hope you enjoy! Fadingsilverstar16 21:19, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Ugh! I don't have time to read it, again. I'll get there though, maybe tomorrow. Sprinklemist 21:27, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Alright. No rush. Fadingsilverstar16 21:29, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Read chapter two, thanks for posting. I love the way you take us inside Heather's thought process. I hope more people read your story here. Sprinklemist 19:12, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Thank you for the kind words. I hope so, too. Updates will probably come maybe tomorrow or early Saturday. Fadingsilverstar16 19:24, 16 April 2009 (UTC) THIS STORY IS AWESOME The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 02:03, 18 April 2009 (UTC) I know, right? Sprinklemist 03:34, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Aw, thanks guys! Glad you like it! Fadingsilverstar16 05:57, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Chapter 4, just as good as the others. Sprinklemist 17:29, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Thank you! Chapter 5 should be up either today or tomorrow. Fadingsilverstar16 19:03, 20 April 2009 (UTC) With every new chapter, this story gets at least 17 times more awesome!!! The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 00:48, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Boo salt! Spoilers: Yay sugar! Sprinklemist 02:42, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Glad you guys like it! Chapter 6 will be up tomorrow, and the story should be completely up to date (when it comes to chapters) by next week. That means you guys will have to wait for me to crank out the 9th chapter like deviantart and Fanfiction.net. Fadingsilverstar16 04:14, 23 April 2009 (UTC) (Sighs at the cliffhanger) Great chapter, the only small thing that I suggest you work on is proofreading, fixing the spelling errors. This chapter had a few less than the others. Loved the cameo of Heather's Mama. Sprinklemist 21:40, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Ah, thanks for telling me about that. Yeah, stupid typos. >,< Chapter Seven should be up...now? Fadingsilverstar16 21:49, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Wow. Wow. Wow. This is incredible. The imagery. The suspense. The... the... the everything! Amazing job, Gigi! Also, am I the only one who knows about the A113 thing? [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 01:40, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Aw, thanks TDI19! And yes, I put that in as a little homage to my beloved Pixar. Also, I'll tell you a secret. Heather's agent name is also a teeny homage to a Disney character (I'll give a hint, she's a princess). You can only guess it if you know your planets and moons. xD Fadingsilverstar16 18:15, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Umbriel -> Ariel! Wikipedia! [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 18:55, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Oh, that would be fantastic! Thank you so much! I can't wait to see it. And yeah, I've already started on my submission. I think I'm about...2/3 of the way done. Fadingsilverstar16 19:44, 27 April 2009 (UTC) You get a cookie for being the first one ever to guess it right! Ah, Wikipedia, how we love you! Fadingsilverstar16 19:04, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Yay! I am smart! Also, are you going to make a picture or cover/fan art thing for it? [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 19:05, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Uh, no. Unfortunately, I cannot draw. xD And I'm too scared to ask anyone to draw one for me. Fadingsilverstar16 19:18, 27 April 2009 (UTC) I would do it! It would be fun! Also, TDAuthor 2 challenge has started, Gigi! [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 19:32, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Oh, that would be great! I would love to see it! Thank you so much! ♥ Also, yeah, I'm about two-thirds done with my submission for TDAuthor. Can't wait to finish and submit it! Fadingsilverstar16 19:46, 27 April 2009 (UTC) COOL! Can't wait to read it. I think you have a very good shot in the competition! [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 19:50, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Love this story. Please Please PLEASE update it. Thanks! I'm working on the Ninth Chapter and it's coming along. I'll update ASAP! Chapter 10 Discussion Hey, guys! Discuss Chapter 10 here! I was using my thesaurus non-stop while writing this one. How well do you think I did with communicating emotions and most importantly, how well do I portray Noah and Heather? Do you think that they would react to their situation this way (taking into consideration the fact that this story takes place three years after TDI)? All feedback is appreciated! Fadingsilverstar16 19:50, 9 June 2009 (UTC) THIS SHOULD BE A MOVIE. IT'S THAT GOOD. XD I seriously can't wait for chapter 11. I haven't followed a story with as much excitement as I follow this one with in years!!! Keep on writing Gigi! XD Sunshine + Ravioli 01:32, 11 June 2009 (UTC) A movie? I'll be lucky if I even get a fanart. xD Thank you so much! It makes me so happy to know that people actually like my story! *does the happy dance* Yay! I sing the song of the fading ...I'll probably get to doing you some fanart eventually... I'm a pretty good artist, I guess... *coughs and glances at stuff on userpage* Sunshine + Ravioli 20:03, 11 June 2009 (UTC) =D That would be awesome! Also, thanks for supporting me for featured story! =D A movie? I actually thought of doing a little trailer for it once. It would be bad, though. xD I sing the song of the fading OK.... confession time. Up until today, I only read two chapters of this. I loved those two chapters. They merely scratched the surface of the other 8! I went to three, then four, and I had to read five! Could not hold myself back from six and seven and eight!! Then, I had to read nine and ten!!! WHERE IS ELEVEN!!!?!??!??? GiGi!! HURRY!!!!!!!!! Amazing! Amazing! YOU HAVE NAILED THIS STORY!!!!! It is so bleeping awesome!!! OK...... calming down! I am going to get to drawing the cover for this, as I forgot before..... sorry XD!! Damn good story! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 02:43, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Thank you guys! I feel loved now. Chapter 11 is coming, although not as fast because I'll be busy for the next week or so. I am constantly thinking about it, though. I still need to figure out how to make this certain plot point make sense before inserting it into the story. xD I sing the song of the fading I have a really good idea for fanart for this, actually... Will I postpone making character pictures for my next story? Probably... SprinklemistSend me a message. 03:35, 12 June 2009 (UTC)